Still bored, Sherlock?
by The Scarlet Pumpernickel 2.0
Summary: Mindless fluff after I was attacked by a plot bunny. Hope you enjoy it it is Sherlock/Watson you no likely man love you no readie!


Still bored, Sherlock?

Author: Scarlet Pumpernickel 2.0

Pairings: That should become obvious very soon: D

Rating: T

Reviews: Yes please, no flames please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock Holmes I am clearly not Arthur Conan Doyle or the BBC!

Sherlock Holmes was incredibly and unbelievably bored, this was not especially remarkable in that he there had been no murders, no conundrums no puzzles to test and stretch his mind.

In fact he had been bored since the Moriarty incident (as he and John often called it) was long since over. So his main pastimes had been lying on the couch complaining, destroying the walls or annoying John.

The first two only provided a brief respite from his crushing apathy, whereas the last one he was finding to be very interesting and time consuming. Especially considering exactly how he chose to "annoy" his very dear friend.

The very thought of it brought a brief smile to his lips. But one that was unfortunately quenched by his melancholy before his room-mate entered the apartment.

John Watson was carrying groceries, he had realised fairly early on that if he did not buy the supplies then…they would either starve or become very fat from eating fast food all the time.

He chortled quietly to himself at the mental image of a fat Sherlock, he imagined that he might look somewhat like Mycroft did before the diet. (Sherlock had shown him pictures).

As he was putting the food away he glanced over at Sherlock, as usual he was lying on the couch in little more than his dressing gown. Apparently railing against the lack of crime that had besieged the city, _most people would be glad that no-one was dying, but then it's not about that with him is it? It's about puzzles, mysteries, facts and people to unravel, solve, sort and "delete"._

Watson looked at him fondly, despite all of Sherlock's flaws, he was really a great man, _maybe even a good one_ he remembered what Lestrade had once said.

"Do you have any intention of moving today Sherlock?" he asked not un-kindly.

"First I already have, I've moved from my bed to here" as he said this he gestured wildly clearly he was infuriated at his current state. Although he apparently did not have the energy or motivation to do anything about it, his gesticulations were a stark contrast of his apathy.

He sat up suddenly and swung around so that his feet touched the ground grasping his head with his hands resting on his knees he looked the pinnacle of misery.

"Secondly I see no reason why I should, I have nothing to do anyway" he finished and as if this statement had completely drained him, moved back into his original position, evidently to do more moping.

Of course to him he was the most miserable being in existence, at least in terms of boredom. But then John conceded he may very well be so, as he had never seen anyone experience tedium quite like Sherlock.

Then again he hadn't seen many people quite like Sherlock, and by that statement he meant that he hadn't met anybody as invigorating or fascinating as this man.

This was not simple flattery, but his honest opinion he had said so in his blog and John avoided lying to his friends. He tried to think of a way to lessen Sherlock's boredom and therefore his chances of destroying the living room as he put away the groceries.

Unaware that that Sherlock was considering his nature, his honesty was one of the reasons why Sherlock trusted and valued his opinion so greatly. As he lay there listening to the sounds of John clean, (sounds that he found surprisingly calming), he thought on why he and John were friends.

It was relatively well known that Sherlock didn't have many friends. He was too blunt almost caustic for many, and his intellect had a tendency to intimidate and evoke feelings of jealousy.

But this did not occur with John it wasn't that he was any less blunt, but that John had the ability to overlook how socially awkward he was as well as his capacity to see the humorous side in many situations. As well as the fact that John was actually more intelligent that his penchant for wearing woollen jumpers may suggest.

In many regards Sherlock did actually like John, quite a lot actually (as John was very much aware of), these thoughts of his happier and complicated relationship with John consumed his mind.

So much so that he was oblivious to the fact that John had finished cleaning and had made him a cup of tea.

He leant down over the tall handsome man and kissed him gently on his lips. Little more than a touch to remind Sherlock that he was home, and that the weight of the world wasn't completely on his shoulders just yet, and also that if it were he needn't shoulder it alone.

Sherlock loved John's ability to say so much in the slightest gesture, word or in his touch. It was one that he didn't share, but luckily John also had the ability to read Sherlock's meaning and emotion from the slightest movement, word or touch.

It was an ability that at times almost scared the detective, but he decided that the uncertainty of an ability that he did not possess and could not comprehend was worth it for the upsides.

"Are you still bored Sherlock?" John asked his voice not attempting to convey any emotion other than the one that he felt.

"A little" Sherlock admitted, grinning up at his lover.

"Then I shall have to try harder" John suggested, grinning back.

Sherlock managed to nod just before John kissed him again, this time deeper but with the same depth of emotion as before.

That's when Sherlock Holmes knew that as long as he had John Watson he would never be bored for long.

AN: This is my first Watson/Sherlock pairing. I've only really gotten into it since the new BBC series as it seems so much more believable to me.

If anyone has any constructive criticism it is appreciated, but flames are not.

Or if anyone has any questions please don't hesitate to ask and any points about grammar and spelling will be appreciated and if there are errors they will be noted and changed.

Thanks very much and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it!


End file.
